militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bacolod City-class logistics support vessel
at Balikatan in 2008 |module= |Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range= |In service range= |In commission range= |Total ships building= |Total ships planned=2 |Total ships completed=2 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active=2 |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= |Ship beam= with ramp folded |Ship draft= |Ship power= |Ship propulsion=2 × GM EMD 16V-645E6 diesel engines |Ship speed= maximum sustained |Ship range= at |Ship boats=2 × LCVPs on davits |Ship capacity=2,280 tons (900 tons for amphibious operations) of vehicles, containers or cargo, plus 150 troops |Ship complement=6 Officers and 24 enlisted |Ship sensors=* Raytheon SPS-64(V)2 I-band Navigation Radar''Jane's Fighting Ships 2004-2005'' |Ship armament=* 2 × 20 mm Oerlikon Mk10 cannons * 2 × 7.62 mm general purpose machine guns''World Warships. Philippine Navy. |Ship aircraft facilities=Helipad at aft deck }} }} The Bacolod City class is a ship class of two Logistics Support Vessels currently in service of the Philippine Navy, and are currently its newest class of landing ships, having been commissioned during the early 1990s. These ships were based on a helicopter capable variant of the United States Army's ''General Frank S. Besson, Jr.'' class Logistics Support Vessel. History The two Bacolod City class ships were built by Halter/Moss Point Marine of Escatawpa, Mississippi in the United States. The first unit, was commissioned into Philippine Navy in December 1993, while sister ship was commissioned in April 1994. Both ships were purchased brand-new by the Philippine government through the Foreign Military Sales program of the United States. Since commissioning, both ships have been rigorously used in military and peacetime operations, and have participated in joint military exercises with foreign navies. Presently they are assigned with the Service Force of the Philippine Fleet.''Philippine Fleet Official Website. Commissioned ships and crafts. Technical details The ships are powered by two General Motors-EMD 16-645EZ6 diesel engines with a combined power of around driving two propellers. The main engines can propel the 1,400 ton (4,265 tons full load) ship at a maximum speed of . At a sustained speed of , the vessels have a range of .''DLSU N-ROTC Office. Naming and Code Designation of PN Vessels. As an amphibious transport, it is fairly armed for defensive purposes, and carries four 7.62 mm general-purpose machine guns at the front side decks, and two Oerlikon 20 mm cannons near its two LCVPs. The prime mission of the ship is the direct transport and discharge of liquid and dry cargo to shallow terminal areas, remote under-developed coastlines and on inland waterways. The ship does not require external cranes or port facilities, and even in only four feet of water under full load, the ship is still able to land. This capability expands the choice of landing locations, and at the same time reduces the potential enemy impact on the logistics support operations. The ships have a capacity to transport up to 48 TEU or 2,280 tons vehicles/general cargo, or up to 900 tons on Logistics Over The Shore (LOTS)/amphibious operations. The ramps and main deck are able to support roll-on/roll-off for vehicles up to main battle tanks.''Naval Technology Frank S Besson Class LSV Logistic Support Vessel Ships in Class References External links * Philippine Navy Official website * Philippine Fleet Official Website * BRP Bacolod City threads @ Philippine Defense Forum * World Navies Today: Philippines * Opus224's Unofficial Philippine Defense Page See also * Philippine Navy * Logistics Support Vessel Category:Ships of the Philippine Navy Category:Auxiliary ship classes Category:1990s ships